My Girl
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: Marinette is Chat Noir's girlfriend. But when Silver Heart, a fellow superhero (aka Chat's worst enemy) wants to push Chat out the picture, Marinette's loyalty to Chat is put to the test. She has to prove she loves her kitty and him alone, but to do so she has to confess one of her inner secrets: She is Ladybug. Can Marinette save Paris and Chat Noir? (MariChat)
1. Silver Hearted Fox-Idiot

Adrien was usually really good at keeping his emotions in check. Cool, laid-back model citizen.

But when he saw Marinette with Nathaniel, he felt his chest tighten, his hands shake, and felt hatred swell up in his chest.

If that wasn't out-of-control jealousy, nothing was.

"So... If I write 'Lady Macbeth's mental demanour changes drastically throughout the play...' I should get higher marks than by saying 'Lady Macbeth is a crazy old woman when she realises she's a crazy dark hearted woman'?'" Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow. Nathaniel laughed, smiling.

"Yep, that's about right, Marinette."

"I have it in the bag, then." She grinned.

"Yeah, you do." He answered, handing her the copy of 'Macbeth', "good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks." She smiled, placing the book in her bag, "I'm probably going to need it."

"You'll do fine." She left the library, thinking she had been completely alone with Nathaniel.

She had no idea Adrien was watching.

"Marinette isn't cheating on you, Adrien." Plagg rolled his eyes at the boy, "you're being insecure. Maybe if you told her it was Adrien underneath the mask, she'd flip for you even more."

"I can't tell her. Bad guys'd use her to their advantage. Hawkmoth could find out who I am."

"One; you have overactive imagination. Two; you really think she'd bait you out?''

"No." Adrien sighed, closing his eyes, "I don't want to lose her, is all." He looked at his ring, biting his cheek. He knew it was probably wrong to tranform for fear of losing his girlfriend, but he needed to know she was his.

"You're going to tranform, aren't you?" The cat-like creature asked, sighing.

"You got it," The boy answered, "Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette was in bed, sniffing, when he found her in her. Chat looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Nathaniel." He said, as soon as he climbed in the room, "what were you doing with him?"

"Not now, Chat. I'm ill."

"Answer me." He persisted, looking directly at her. Her eyes darted to the bag.

He must've missed something.

"N-nothing." She sneezed into her hand, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Don't lie to me." He whispered, his voice low and dangerous. His princess rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"I like you, not Nathaniel, you silly kitty." She answered, pulling the covers over her more. He moved closer, his lips brushing her ear. Now, she felt slightly intimidated. He leaned over her, and looked at her with menacing eyes.

"You're insulting my intelligence."

"No, I'm not. Look, we were studying-"

"I saw that." She gaped at him, and she moved away from him. He stared at her, and she flinched.

He was scaring her. "Now answer me. What's in the bag?"

"Uh, I- Chat, I-"

"Please, Mari, I'm losing my patience." He growled, hitting the wall with his fist.

"Chat, you're scaring me." She whimpered, sniffing.

Her eyes, her beautiful bluebell eyes, were full of fear and fright.

He was scaring her.

Automatically, he pulled her close, rubbing her back soothingly. She didn't say anything, just kept quiet. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently whispering apologies in her ear. Her hands gripped the back of his suit, pulling him closer. Then she spoke softly.

"The... Thing, you were talking about, it's in my bag." She whispered softly, "It's a box of chocolate hearts, from... Nathaniel. But don't hurt him! He was only being friendly!"

"I won't hurt him."

"Promise?" She asked, holding on to him.

"I promise, Princess." He kissed her forehead.

"I care about you, Chat, but.. I would never... y'know."

"I know, I should've known, I was just... over reacting."

"Maybe just a little."

"Yeah," He cradled her head in his arms, "Let's get you to bed."

He made her soup, fed it to her, and sang softly to her.

The things he only did for Marinette.

No other girl.

She sat there, content, letting him pamper her. He held her close, kissed her, told her she was his, and he was hers. They were happy. She only needed his company. The girl was sleeping in his arms when Chat had to leave. He crawled up the stairs, standing on the roof. A man, wearing a silver fox outfit, stood facing Paris.

"It's beautiful."

"Like many things." Chat answered easily, "but not you."

"You hate me. That's why I haven't come out as Silver Heart yet. Ladybug would never work with me."

"Ladybug would never work with you anyways."

"Why?" The man turned around.

"Look, Silver, it wouldn't work."

"No?" He asked, laughter evident in his voice. Chat scowled, narrowing his eyes at the 'hero' and growling. "Why not? Because you wouldn't allow it to work? Because you'd bully me into submission? If I told Ladybug that, would she want to work with you?"

"She wouldn't believe you."

"But she'd see one look on your face and know I was telling the truth. Tomorrow, I am coming out as Silver Heart, and you can't stop me. Or I tell your 'princess' what beast she's really dealing with." Silver Heart answered, his eyes gleaming. Chat glared at the other man, breathing heavily. "I won't screw with your girl. That was all a joke, kitty-cat. Chill."

"It better be a joke, because if I find out you've touched her, you'll figure out how it feels to have my power used on you. Let me assure you, it burns like hell." Chat threatened.

"I said I won't touch your girl."

"Or Ladybug. She's like a sister to me."

"Do I get any of the good looking ones?" Silver asked, teasingly. Chat clenched his fists, trying to ignore the hero. He heard Marinette stepping up to the rooftop.

"You OK?" She asked, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied, staring at the sky.

There was no trace of Silver Heart anywhere.

"OK, Chat, if you're sure. Come back in, it's freezing up here." Huh, he thought, I never realised how cold it gets when he's around. Maybe it's just me.

"Sure, princess." He came back down, lying next to her. She fell back asleep quickly.

But he stayed awake, thinking about the Silver Heart.

And praying he was true to his word over Ladybug and Marinette


	2. Lies and Love

Marinette was feeling better the next day, and sat talking to Alya like usual. Adrien sighed with relief- he'd had to leave early that morning, for obvious reasons... Like her parents seeing and freaking out. So far, only her, Alya, Ladybug, himself and Silver Heart knew about their... arrangements. They planned on coming out, but after Hawkmoth had been defeated.

He knew it'd kill if she was hurt.

"People of Paris," A voice boomed from outside, his voice loud enough for the whole city to hear, "I am your new hero. I've been working undercover with your beloved Chat Noir, so that people will get to know me better. He gives good tips, I can say that." Marinette looked at her hands. There was no way this guy could be telling the truth. Chat would've told her.

He saw in her eyes the conflicting emotions.

He couldn't bear to see any hurt in them.

And there was a lot of hurt in them.

"I'm sure Chat... didn't tell you for a valid reason?" Alya suggested.

"I also should tell you that Chat Noir believes in me. He himself coached me to become the hero you see before you. If I have passed Chat's test, I should pass yours, too." He finished speaking. Adrien glanced around, furiously looking for any suspect.

"Where's Nathaniel?" He asked, noting the boy's absence.

"Ill. I got the cold from him... I experienced it first hand." The blue-haired girl answered, almost defensively, "It's not him."

"I never said it was." He flipped his hands up, smiling slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just... worried. Alya, maybe he didn't tell me because this guy's a creep or something?"

"Probably. He'll catch him, I'm sure."

If only Adrien could've been so sure.

As usual, Marinette walked home. She collapsed on her bed, blissfully unaware of eyes watching her. She let her hair fall loose around her shoulders, and smiled, her eyes closed in a dreamy state.

"Hello, Marinette." She sat bolt-upright, her eyes wide.

"Who're you?" She asked, eyeing the silver-fox with weariness.

"You must be Chat's princess. Tell me, do you like it when he plays with you?" He asked, ignoring the girl.

"Look, if you have a problem with Chat, take it up with him, not me." She sighed, standing up. She gestured to the window. "Goodbye."

"Right, because deep down you know he's playing you."

"No, he isn't. Stop. Just, please, go." The girl clutched herself, feeling a draft come in from the open window.

"I'd take care of you." He walked closer, his hand stroking her cheek. She pulled away.

"Leave. Me. Alone. I'm serious. If you don't go... I'll- I'll- I'll tell Chat."

Fear filled his eyes.

He knew Chat wasn't ruthless.

Normally.

But over his girlfriend? Silver Heart really wasn't sure whether he'd be allowed to even breathe. Maybe he'd end up in a dark alleyway, dead. Maybe Marinette would cry over his dead body. He doubted it. He seriously doubted it.

So, sighing, he left.

"One day, Mi'lady, I will charm you." She tensed up. Could he know? But he laughed, "Don't worry, I won't bite... I'll be waiting to comfort you when Chat dumps you." He stood outside. Chat pushed him in to the room, growling.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone." He raised an eyebrow, his hands around the boy's throat. He choked.

"I... Sorry." His hands tried pulling the hero off of him.

"You better be." He answered, his grip tightening.

"Stop, please! I'm not worth it." Marinette begged.

"You're extremely worth it." His eyes glowed. But he let go of the boy, pushing him off of him. And he breathed in heavily, "now get out of here."

Marinette shook, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad you didn't kill him."

"He goes near you again, I will kill him." He swore to her, stroking her hair.

Marinette knew he'd go near her again.

But she also knew Chat would keep his word.

So she couldn't tell him.

Ever.

"And I'll tell you." She smiled slightly.

"Good." He buried his head in her neck, "how's my favorite princess?"


	3. Hating Love

Marinette sat down, looking at Adrien.

God, she realised, I don't even stutter around him anymore. That's a relief.

Her, Nathaniel, Alya, Adrien and Sabrina had been put in the same group, much to Chloe's annoyance.

"So... Mari, are we going to do the fact file on Chat or Silver Fox?" Alya asked.

"Um... Er, I guess... Hold on, isn't it Silver Heart?" Annoyed, Adrien shrugged.

"Does it matter what his name is? Can't we just pick a hero and move on with our lives?" He snapped. Why was he so angry?

Because Nathaniel was Silver Heart.

He'd figured out earlier, in the boys' changing room. Nathaniel was talking to "Dijon" who Plagg said was fellow companion whom he'd disliked severely.

Like master, like kwami.

More importantly, they were talking about Marinette.

Flashback

"Marinette isn't yours, Nathaniel. Be glad she's in Chat's safe hands. You don't want to mess with him. Look at your lip, for Gods' sake. If Chat can do that in one punch, think what he'd do in more than one punch? Besides, have you forgotten?" The kwami popped a mint in his own mouth, "He works with Ladybug. Together, they're unstoppable. He'd have her against you with a click of his fingers. He is a force to be reckoned with. Want my advice? It's harsh, but helpful. Give. Her. Up. Focus on why you were chosen to be a hero."

"I love her! It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"I will have her-" The bell rang, effectively cutting off his sentence. He sighed, slinging the bag over his shoulder, "come on, Dijon, let's go."

Now

Marinette looked at him, shock filling her sweet bluebell eyes.

"Marinette, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He reached out before he knew what he was doing. His hand covered hers. She looked at it; then at him. She looked sad.

She pulled away.

He did that to her.

"It's okay, Adrien, I understand. You're tired, it's okay." She looked at his hand, an awkward blush filling her cheeks. She never thought those next words would ever leave her mouth, "but, um, could you... um, uh, er... not hold my hand next time? I'm kind of... with someone." She explained, glancing at Alya, who smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, she's with-" Marinette elbowed her friend, blushing more.

"Someone really secretive. That's all anyone needs to know." She finished.

Nathaniel stared at her sadly.

He knew exactly who that person was.

And it would be him, soon, he was sure of it.

After class, Adrien pulled Nathaniel aside.

"What do you think of our new hero? He's quite sly, don't you think?" He asked, leaning against the door frame, effectively cutting the boy's escape route.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He answered.

"Do you... I don't know... think he's cool?" He asked, "I wish I knew who he was."

"So do I." The boy lied.

"Really? I think you might know something, Nathaniel. You trust me, right? I mean, we're friends, aren't we?" Nathaniel managed a small smile.

"Of course. You're Marinette's friend, too, right?" He blurted out.

Anything to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am. Though I'm hoping to upgrade my status. Do you reckon Silver Heart'd mind?"

"She's not dating him! It's Chat she's dating. She dates that stupid alley cat!" Alley cat. Funny, Adrien thought, that he uses her pet name for me as an insult.

"How would you know?" He asked suspiciously. Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"I guess the way she gushed when Alya mentioned his name was enough."

"I meant, how come you know Chat's stupid? I think he's pretty cool. So would Mari, if she's really dating him." He wanted to laugh, it was so fun watching the younger boy struggle to answer him without a mask on.

"I just think he's over rated."

"I don't know. Probably. I'll ask Marinette what she thinks. You'll tell me if you know, right? About Silver Heart?" The blonde called back.

"S-sure." Nathaniel smiled slightly.

Adrien Agreste didn't like Chat either, which meant...

Silver Heart would be paying Adrien a visit tonight.

Chat was running late tonight.

Not that it was his fault Adrien had to handle a Spanish inqustion.

But, now, laying next to Marinette, he realised, he'd handled the situation really well. He'd seemed angry at first, slowly "warming" to the ginger's suggestion of getting Chat out the way.

Another time, another Chat, maybe.

But not this Chat.

No.

Marinette woke to the sound of screaming.

"Marinette, there's been an akuma victim." Tikki explained, watching Dark Cupid aim arrows at innocent civillians.

"Time to transform. Tikki, spots on!" She called out.

Chat leaned against the beam, and the heroine embraced him when she saw him.

"Mi'lady." He bowed.

"Let's save Paris." Silver Heart landed next to her, "Uh, who are you?" Chat scowled at him.

"Silver Heart," He kissed her hand, "we haven't met yet, lovebug. But you'll get to know me quite well. After all, we're sidekicks nowh." She walked on ahead, sighing.

"The akuma victim is Kim. The akuma's in his pin." She explained, swinging ahead. She heard Chat and Silver arguing:

"No. I said I'd leave your girl alone."

"You don't keep your word, Silv, and I'll snap your neck in half."

"Fine by me."

She untransformed when Tikki warned her of a call from Alya.

Unaware, Marinette answered it.

"We aren't friends anymore." The girl snapped. She hung up. So.

That was Dark Cupid's power. Turn love into hate. Friendships into enemies.

And she was his next victim.

The arrow pierced her back, and she screamed. It hurt so much. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her lips were pure black. She had a mission.

1) Find Chat

2) Break his heart

3) Date Silver Heart and crush him like a bug. Only worse. Much worse.

Dark Cupid offered her his hand.

"Take my hand and we can crush Chat Noir." Marinette fought it, she tried.

"No..." She closed her eyes, looking down at her hands, "problem." She smirked, pulling him close to her.


	4. Dark Night

Marinette faced the hero, her black lips curved into a small smile.

"Hello, alley cat." She said coolly, looking at her nails, "I hope you missed me."

"Mari?" He asked, "What's wrong?" She ignored him, walking up to Silver Heart. Dark Cupid looked at her proudly.

"Silver..." She smiled, looking up at him with complete devotion, "you like me, right?"

"Um... Yeah." He replied. Her hands found his cheeks, and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed her back, his hands holding the back of her head. He'd forgotten that Marinette was with Chat, he was purely indulging in a fantasy. Then, a realistic thought hit him.

Chat wasn't going to beat him up.

He wasn't going to kill him.

He was going to rip his head off, use his Cataclysm on him, then Marinette would fall back in to Chat's arms.

He would never survive if he continued kissing her.

But he didn't really care.

Her mouth fit perfectly to his.

"What are you doing, Mari?" His voice broke, and he looked at her.

"What's it look like, kitty? I'm kissing Silver." She broke away from the red headed fox-boy for a mere minute.

"But- what?" He repeated, "why?"

"I don't love you." She answered. "I never loved you."

His heart tore in two when she said that.

He hated Silver so much. He breathed in sharply. It didn't just hurt to see her hurt, it killed him to see her kissing Silver.

And enjoying it.

Instinct told him that it was the akuma victim's fault, and for once, Chat kept his emotions in check.

"You don't mean that, purrincess." He grinned slyly, and winked at her.

"Yes, I do." Her eyes narrowed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I deserve a kiss goodbye, at least, right?" She knew something was wrong. She couldn't fight the dark hatred coursing through her. She had no control over her own body. It terrified her. She wanted to cry, to walk in to Chat's arms and say she really loved him, that she hated the feel of Silver Heart's lips against her own.

"No. You really aren't-" She managed to stop herself from finishing the sentence, and gave herself a little strength to fight Hawkmoth's akuma victim. "Save me." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Marinette?" Her eyes opened.

"Stop fighting!" She snapped. It broke him to see her so... broken. She was fighting Hawkmoth.

She was hanging in there.

A lesson from earlier that day drifted in to his mind.

The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Love conquers hate.

He walked up to her, easily. Her eyes widened.

"Come on, purrincess. Just a little kiss." He walked up to her, his lips puckered. She stumbled backwards, and he backed her against a tree. Silver Heart fought Dark Cupid, staring at the couple. He wasn't going to lie.

He loved her kiss.

"No!" She struggled against him. Marinette moved away from him, and looked at Dark Cupid.

Her eyes were full of fear. Which upset him.

He kissed the girl, and felt her response, he felt her hands reach for his hair. She smelled like perfume; only now he knew it was rose scented. She looked at him, her eyes wide with confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice quiet. Right now, she looked like a mouse.

Right now, he wanted to kiss her.

"You've got to get out of here. Now. I'll meet you later. I want to come home to you safe and sound." He murmured, possesively holding her.

"I love you." He looked at her, saw the truth in her eyes.

"I love you, too." Silver looked back, saw Chat's hand on her cheek, stroking her face. Pain coursed through him, and it was so real he almost doubled over. She smiled, nodding, as he whispered soothing comforts to her. She dashed out of there, and then a few minutes later Ladybug appeared beside them.

But an arrow was shot, hitting Silver Heart.

He faced the couple, hatred coursing through him.

"What took you so long?" Chat hissed, leaning in her ear.

"I had some business to take care of, but I'm here now." She glanced at him, "dibs on not kissing him."

"You think I'd ever put my lips against his?" Chat scoffed. She shook her head.

"Nope. Now, I have to give someone a Valentine, right?" She grinned, looking at Dark Cupid, "Lucky Charm!" A candy apple landed in her hands.

"You plan on letting their sweet tooth take over?" He teased.

"Just destroy his sash." She ordered him.

"Okay." He lunged forward, getting the pin off of him. "Happy Valentine, Bugaboo."

"For me? You really shouldn't have." She dropped the pin, "oops."

He smiled.

They were only doing their job.

Marinette looked up at Nathaniel, Alya, Adrien and Sabrina through her lashes.

"I meant to do the homework, but... I got a little... distracted."

"It's okay, Chat Noir told me what happened. You got hit by that arrow, right?" Adrien asked, an elegant eyebrow raised. She nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I really did want to help, but, erm, yeah... so, you see... I couldn't, because- hang on, do you know?" She asked, looking at him with stern blue eyes. He smiled, teasing her.

"Do I know what?" He asked, looking mildly interested.

"You- you know what!" She placed her hands on her hips, staring at him. He leaned in to her, his breath hot against her ear.

"Are you asking if I know how you made it up to Chat Noir?" He murmured, watching Nathaniel sit, watching them whilst pretending to not watch them at the same time. And, he had to admit, a sick part of him enjoyed watching Nathaniel. An awkward blush filled her cheeks.

"Yes, I am."

"And are you asking if I know that you two are dating?"

"Yes, I am." She repeated, the blush growing. He moved away, satisfied.

"Yeah, I know." He answered. "Secret's safe with me. Scout's honour."

"Hang on, how exactly did I 'make up' with You-Know-Who?"

"You begged him to forgive you." He smirked, knowing he had her cornered.

Beg for forgiveness sounded about right.

She literally cried on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around him, and screamed at herself.

Then... after he was satisfied with her, they made out for a bit, and then he had to leave to deal with Silver. Boy, how times had changed since Chat cowered from him.

He had his princess to thank for that.

She didn't deny the boy's statement.

Adrien watched Nathaniel.

"So, Nathan, how're you?" He asked, his eyes slitted.

"I'm fine." He answered, smiling slightly. Marinette bounded up to him, smiling slightly.

"Kitty, how're you?" She asked.

"Give me a min, Mari, okay?" He returned, a strained smile on his face. She winced, looking at Nathaniel.

"You two okay-"

"-Just go, please, Marinette." Nathaniel scowled, his eyes narrowed. Marinette bit her lip, her hand on his bicep. He felt her cold hand squeeze his bicep, reassuringly, and left him with Nathaniel. She walked away in the corner, with Alya. "What do you want?"

"Me? I want to say I know your secret, is all. It's a silvery secret, right?" He asked, as the principal called Nathaniel over. "I want you to watch your back, okay, mate?" He smirked, leaning against the wall.

Nathaniel froze.

He couldn't know, right?

"Wh- what secret?"

"Marinette. I want you to watch your back around Chat, okay?"

"O-Okay." He stuttered.

Because tonight, Chat was going to meet Nathaniel.

And warn him hands off.

"Plagg, why do you dislike Dijon so much?"

"Because," Plagg said shortly, "he didn't like cheese. At all." Adrien snorted, looking at the kwami.

"I hate cheese, and you and I get along fine." He answered.

"Well..." The kwami struggled, "okay, fine, I'll tell you. One day."

"Aw, come on Plagg!" Adrien was pouting, and he hadn't even realised it.

God, he spent way too much time at Marinette's.

Or did he? He was her boyfriend, and would do anything for her, whenever she asked.

"Dijon... Dijon loved someone. Someone I loved. Only..." Plagg choked, "Only it went to waste, because she loved Dijon. We fought... I hurt him, really badly, and then I... I used my Miraculous holder and told him to use his Cataclysm. He lost his strength. I'm surprised he's able to transform with Nathan, to be honest with you."

"Oh, Plagg... I'm sorry." He answered, patting his kwami's head. He opened his eyes wide.

"Adrien, you have to transform. Now!" He snapped.

"Why?"

"It's Marinette. She's calling you."

Marinette backed against the wall, holding a glass.

"Get away from me, Silver." Her voice trembled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The hero held a knife in his hand, and he was covered in blood. "but Chat isn't going to come in and save you." She shook, moving away from him, and threw the glass at him.

Somehow he knew her parents' were out tonight.

And that tonight Chat wasn't visiting her.

He ducked, holding her wrist.

"What have you done to him?" She asked, shaking.

"You kissed me earlier. You said you hated him. Why would he really forgive you, Marinette?"

"H- he does..." She slid down, her eyes pricking with tears.

What if he was right? It'd explain why he wasn't answering.

Who was she kidding? He loved her. Silver was playing with her head, teasing her. He shook his head. She leaned forward, trying to grab the knife off of him.

"Marinette, don't!" He growled, "stop!" He moved away quickly. But she had already grabbed the knife.

It cut in to her shoulder.

She screamed, just as Chat entered the room, his eyes narrowed.


	5. Revelations about a Teenage Girl

Silver Heart cursed, looking directly at Chat Noir. Regret filled him as he opened his mouth to say something- anything.

"Get your hands off of her," Chat scowled, his fists clenched. Marinette smiled slightly, clutching her diary box. Inside it, Tikki looked at Marinette, her little heart bursting with fear.

"Chat, it's not what it looks like. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt her!" He moved away from Marinette, dropping the knife to prove his point. "It was an accident!" Chat laughed darkly, crossing over to the girl. He put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to stop the frightening amount of blood from pouring out.

"Accident, huh?" He asked, standing up. She reached for her phone, knowing full well she had to get some sort of medical attention. "You sliced her shoulder open! How does that happen accidentally?"

"Marinette, tell him!" Silver begged.

"You probably made it to look like an accident!" He replied, his hands around his neck. "What-"

"Chat..." Marinette trailed off. Her face was pale, and she trembled with fear. "Please, Chat, I..." Her brain refused to work properly as she tried to form a sentence.

"Let's get you to the hospital, Marinette." He murmured, holding her protectively, Her hands curled around his suit. She then closed her eyes, shaking.

When he went to check on her, she was propped up by pillows and was covered in blankets. He sent a small smile to her parents'.

"How're you two doing?" He asked, shaking her father's hand, "Chat Noir."

"Tom. And this is my wife, Sarah Cheng." Hepaused, looking at her, "and we're worried. I keep hearing a beep, and I think it's because she's stopped breathing. Then I look and she's still there, still hanging on."

"Your daughter is a strong girl, and I'm sure she'll get better."

Speak of the angel herself.

Her eyes fluttered, and she looked at him. A small, drugged smile met him.

"Hey, kitty." She raised her good hand.

"How are you?" He asked her, bowing.

"I can't feel my shoulder wound if that's what your asking. I mean, they did pretty well on drugging me up." She nodded, pulling the blankets around her tighter.

"Do you remember what exactly happened?"

"Huh?" She twirled hair around her finger, "Uh... So you were like pretty awesome. I think we should go public."

"Marinette, honey, he isn't your boyfriend." Her mother told the girl. The bluenette nodded, happily.

"Yeah we are, Mum, he's kissed me before. A few times' actually." She answered.

"How drugged is she?" Chat asked, squuezing his sides.

"Chat, I want to thank you. Come closer." She smiled wickedly, pressing her lips to his. His eyes opened wide, and he pulled away, "Gotcha! And you like it."

"Marinette..." He groaned.

God, this'd be a long visit.

"Dijon, I messed up." Nathaniel ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, I found something out about Marinette whilst you were there, so hopefully you'd visit her again for me?" He asked, chewing a mint.

"Uh, I plan on visiting her as myself."

"Confess to her." Dijon looked at his master. Nathaniel felt confused. Earlier, Dijon wanted no connections to Marinette. "I want you to tell her you're Silver Heart." His hand touched the eye patch over his left eye.

"No way. She hates him, and I can't. I'm not supposed to."

"You can."

"Besides, what is so... important?" He asked, "what did you find out about Marinette?"

"Uh, she's..." Dijon looked away, "I was in love with a kwami, Tikki, and she was my Heart, and... Marinette owns that kwami."

"What?" Nathaniel's voice rose to a shout.

Adrien sat next on his bed, arms crossed.

"So you loved LB's kwami?" He asked, smiling slghtly. Plagg smiled sheepishly.

"Stupid, I know. But she's my cheesecake." Adrien loved his kwami. He was so sweet in the way he refered to his love. "I hate that Dijon stole her from me." He answered.

"So, if we find Tikki, we find LB?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, but... You have to keep her a secret. I know who Ladybug is." Adrien jumped up, his heart racing. A thought hit him.

Was he ready to know his former love's secret?

"Go on." He closed his eyes.

"But-"

"Just tell me, Plagg." Adrien told the kwami, opening his looked at Adrien severely.

"Marinette is Ladybug."


	6. Copycat

Chat watched Marinette whilst she slept, holding her hand. He whistled softly.

"Tikki, come out." He called, "I know you're here." The little bug kwami flew out from underneath the sleeping girls' pillow.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked accusingly.

"My kwami sensed your presence." He explained, "but that's not why I called you out. I wanted some background info on Dijon." Tikki watched him wearily.

"Plagg ruined his life."

"Plagg loves you." Chat answered, "and that doesn't make what he did right, but people do crazy things when in love." He closed his eyes, wondering how he ever got in this position.

"You'd know, Adrien." She answered him, "Yes, I know your secret. And as for Dijon, I knew he does some bad things, but I thought I could change him."

"People can't change."

"Yes, they can. I don't know why you'd think otherwise. You changed. You stood up to Silver for Marinette. I don't agree with Dijon for his actions, but I won't choose sides. Marinette is in love with you, Adrien, you know that. Be grateful she chose you."

"I'm sure- wait, she chose me?"

"She had a choice; you or the 'akuma victim' remember?" She asked, watching him. Chat ran a hand through his head, "Does Plagg love me?"

"I- Uh, I- Of course." She smiled, looking at him dreamily.

"Tell him thank you. If it weren't for him... Chat, has he told you why Dijon has the eye patch?"

"Because he made you love him." Chat answered, watching Tikki. She shook her head, glancing at Marinette.

"When he tells you the full story, you'll understand. And don't worry, I won't tell Marinette you know about her. Unless you ask me to, of course."

"I don't want you to tell her, I wasn;t here except to wish her swift recoveries." He lied.

Tikki nodded.

"I hope you're going to be careful."

Nathaniel watched Chat leave.

Only, he didn;t have the super hearing Chat did,

As soon as he heard the other boy's sigh of relief, he turned around.

"So," Chat stared at the boy, "You were going to see Marinette?"

"Y-Yeah, I was." Nathaniel, in Silver Heart's form, "You can't stop me."

"No? If you go near her, I'll kill you." Chat threatened.

He meant it.

Silver would've fought back, normally, but he knew he had to meet Marinete another time.

"I'll leave her alone." He scowled, skulking off.

Hawkmoth smirked from his lair.

"Poor hero, so dreadfully upset at Chat Noir. If only he looked like him, he could fix anything." He announced, "fly away, my little akuma, and evilise him!"

Nathaniel sat down, his arms crossed. He held back tears.

If only he didn't have to screw up.

Dijon only noticed the akuma at the last minute.

Then it was too late.

The akuma flew into his necklace.

Copycat looked up.

"I'm Hawkmoth, I can give you the power to get what you want, but for a price."

"The Miraculous. Consider it done."

Copycat would have Marinette.

Watch out, kitty, he thought, she'll hate you furever.


	7. Marinette's Secret Step Forward

Marinette looked up at the real Chat Noir, her eyes closed.

"After earlier, I want to make things work."

"Marinette, are you sure you want this? I mean, I've never done this before, and I don't know whether I'll do it right." He blushed. She looped her arms around his neck.

"You saved me, kitty. Nothing you will do will ever make me leave you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She answered, kissing him softly. He lowered his head, giving in to her. Her hands were nimble as he unzipped his suit, leaving him all to her. He gently took the younger girls' jacket off, his hand supporting her. He eyed the bed, smiling slightly.

"Don't you think we should come out to your parents first?" He asked, breaking away slightly.

"No, I think I'd like to keep you my secret for a little while longer. Afterwards, kitty." She answered, pressing her lips to his, silencing him.

He laid her on the bed, and gave her everything he owned.

It felt so good to give in to her.

Copycat was out in the darkness, his breathing quickening. He watched the couple, smirking. He walked through the bakery, his silver eyes alight.

"Hey, Mrs Cheng. Not nice to see you, give me a sec, just gonna check on your pretty little lady." He strolled through, walking up the stairs. For a moment, he hesitated, his hand on the door.

Should he really open the door?

Should he, even to hurt Chat Noir, walk in on the love of his life naked with Chat Noir?

The short answer was, quite simply, yes.

Even though, he hesitated. The kwami shot out of his pocket, his eyes wide with worry.

"Don't do this, Nathan. He was only trying to protect her!"

"Nathaniel is dead. He's gone."

"No, stop..." Dijon answered, fear evident, "Marinette will never forgive you-"

"She won't forgive Chat, you mean." He laughed. Marinette's parents' walked up the stairs, their eyes narrowed.

"Marinette's in bed, Chat, don't wake her-" Tom was cut off by a low groan. He raised an eyebrow. In answer, Copycat opened the door, only to see his daughter lying in bed with Chat Noir.

But Chat Noir was next to him.

Marinette let out a small scream when she saw her father.

"Chat Noir, you- which one of you is the real Chat? Now, answer me!" Marinette knew, not only by the two different eye colours, that her Chat was on top of her, who was dressing himself. Marinette wrapped her duvet around her.

"I'm the real Chat, sir. I should have mentioned that I was with your daughter earlier-"

"How do I know?" Tom demanded, "and you, young lady, should know that you shouldn't be selling yourself."

"I'm not selling myself out- I love him!"

"Miss Doupen-Cheng, you're grounded. And you are never seeing her again, you."

"But Papa!" She protested, her eyes wide with sadness.

It was too late.

Copycat had damaged her life.


	8. Hate and Love (Warning- Rape scene)

Mainette walked out of school, her eyes narrowed. She saw Chat walking down the street, sunglasses covering his eyes. She smiled when she saw him, kissing him softly. He grinned, covering her eyes with his hand.

"I have a surprise for you." He smiled, taking off his glasses.

His eyes were silver.

Marinette was led in to the back of a white van, a smirk on his face.

"Chat, where are we going? Papa will kill me after last night, which you were right about-"

"Shut up, Mari, let me concentrate."

"Chaton?" Fear crept in her voice.

"Just shut up." He repeated.

She pushed against the doors, trying to free herself.

"Please-"

"Chat isn't coming, okay?" He snapped, slamming his foot on the brakes.

Chat knew this was a bad idea.

He opened the door, glancing at Marinette's parents

"I'm sorry about what I did with your daughter, Mr Doupen." Chat bowed at Tom. watching his reaction, "I-It wasn't her fault."

"No, son, it's not your fault. I overeacted."

"Wait, is she here?" He asked, worry in his voice. He shook his head.

"No, she's... We don't kn-" His phone rang. He answered it, his face paling. "What are you doing with her?" He asked.

"Who is it?" Chat asked.

"Don't hurt her. Please." He passed the phone over to Chat.

"Marinette's with me. Come here, and she'll stay alive." He snapped, and hung up. Chat looked at her parents. "Nathaniel's workshop."

Now he knew.

Nathaniel was his double.

Chat walked in, and held his hand up for her parents' to wait.

Marinette was tied up, naked.

"Marinette, are you okay?" She nodded, and he looked anywhere else but at her, staring at the wall, "I know you're here, so come out."

"You're in no position to bargain with me, Chat."

"Chaton, go, he'll hurt you." She answered him.

"I'm not leaving you, Marinette. Your parents' are outside. so when he comes out, run." He cut the rope holding her, breathing heavily. As she shook her head, he stepped backwards, a cage falling on top of him.

"Now you can watch as I terrorise her. She'll never look at you without seeing me. Me touching her, kissing her, whilst making you watch." Copycat grinned, his hand on her bare shoulder, "Isn't it sweet, trying to save her? It's not fair, is it?"

"Marinette, I'm so sorry." He whispered. She looked at him, her eyes on him, and he couldn't look at her.

He pushed her against the wall.

Chat couldn't watch, but he heard her screams, and it hurt him to hear her. He knew exactly what Copycat was doing to her, thrusting himself in her, and he saw red, tears blurring his vision He rattled on the bars. Her screams became more frequent, and louder.

After what seemed an age, he stopped, opening Chat's door. He ran to Marinette, his arms enclosing her.

He would kill Copycat.


	9. Hidden Secrets

(And a promise- no more scenes like the past two. They were really important to the story.)

"You're dead, Copycat." He snarled, leaping at the copycat. He put his hands around histhroat, breathing deeply. "Dead." Marinette backed against the wall, her breathing shallow. Marinette's tears were dried to her face. Chat grabbed the necklace, stomping on his necklace.

"No!" He cried out. Marinette walked behind the door, transfomring. Her body sagged as she caught the akuma.

She collapsed on the floor in front of Chat Noir.

"Marinette?" He asked as she untransformed. She shivered, and he caught her in his arms.

She might have cured everything else, but she was as damaged as ever.

"Chaton..." She answered, "I'm sorry.."

"Hey, it's all my fault." He murmured, "Iannoyed him, and if I hadn't upset him, he wouldn;t have raped you."

"No, Chat, is my mother. And father... are they okay?"

"They're outside, Princess." He promised. He lifted her in his arms, and he shucked the jacket he wore off of her. He wrapped itover her shoulders.

"Thank you, kitty."

"Thank you." She answered, kissing his cheek. Chat walked out, and left her with her parents'.

Hawkmoth scowled.

"Well, Chat Noir, I will have your Miraculous soon. Once Kim loses his temper again, he will make sure Miss Doupen-Cheng will fall under his poison." He called out, anger filling him.

He threw his stick on the floor.

Marinette's parents' looked at Chat, smiling slightly. He embraced his daughter. And she sobbed. Meanwhile, Chat eyed Nathaniel evilly.

"You stay away from her."

"What did I do?"

"You touched her. You touched her and you liked it." Chat shoved the boy away from him. Marinette bit her lip, trying to not cry.

"Chaton, please, I love you."

He held her close to him.

"Do I have permission to date Marinette?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you for saving our daughter." Tom smiled.

"Then it's safe to say I love you." He answered, kissing her.

What he didn't know, and the other three did, was that she was pregnant with a child.

Which worried her, because she could either be carrying Chat's child, or Copycat's. And even if it was Chat's child, she couldn't do anything about it if he didn't want the child.

So she kept it a secret from him.

Chat faced Silver.

"You weren't here earlier. You pretend to care for Marinette, but you really don't."

"Marinette... I was so sorry."

"You raped her." He answered, "You raped her and you're Nathaniel."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I just know. I have my ways."

He smirked.

"Marinette was so important to me."

"I'm keeping my word. I said you'd be dead for what you've done." He looked at him angrily, "Cataclysm!"


	10. Realisations

Chapter Ten

Alya cossed her arms, watching Theo.

She was going to discuss Hawkmoth's fall.

"Alya." He greeted her with a small smile, and he sat next to her.

"Theo, how're you?" Her eyes kept to the floor.

"Ladies first."

"I'm okay, Theo. And it's not me I'm worried about. It's Mair. She's... uh... It doesn't matter- but, shes really upset." Alya bit her lip, and she stood up, furious, "Nnathan#s scarred her for life."

"I'm sorry about her. Send her myregrets."

"She won't talk to Chat. She's scared the child isn't his."

"I-" He sighed, "I hope that he is the father."

"Oh, Theo, I don't know anymore." She scowled, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Hawkmoth needs to be brought down. And Chat's got his claws full looking afer Marinette."

"Oh for Gods' sake! We need to bring him down!"Alya decided, "in fact, lets' go tonight and find out some key info!"

Marinette held her stomach.

This was her fourth week off school. When, or in her opinion, if she returned, she'd ignore everyone.

Today was also a scar day for her.

Today she found out who was her child's father.

The doctor returned from his business, and he watched her. He had no idea whether the girl would be happy over the results.

"Well, Miss, we have your answer. The father of the child is..."

Chat hit the arrow that was about to hit Silver Heart.

"You're welcome." He leaned against the door, dodging another arrow.

"Thanks, Noir."

"I was being sarcastic. I was so temtped to let it hit you. But you're full of hate-"

"-What about Marinette?" Silver asked. "We should make sure she's okay."

"She's in hospital." He answered. "She's fine so long as he-"

"-Doesn't get her. Otherwise-"

"-I've really lost her." Chat's eyes widened and he felt his hope die.

"No! Chat, you're her true love. You have t save her." He answered, putting his hand on the cat's shoulders.

"You mean-?" He let his question hang.

"I mean that I was wrong. Marinette's your girl, Chat. I was wrong to take her from you. Or try, anyhow, because I couldn't ever take her from you."

"Aw, Silv, for the first time in forever, I think I might actually agree with you. Now lets' go save MY Princess."

Marinette looked at him, her heart beating frantically.

"Just spit it out." She said in worry.

"The father of your child is Chat Noir."


	11. That's My Girl (Part One)

(Thank you guys for all the reviews, especially Pinksakura271.)

Marinette hugged the doctor in her joy, smiling.

"Thank you so much for the good news!" She grinned, dancing around the waiting room. Without realising it, she bumped into Master Fu.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She apologised, blushing.

"No, it's no problem. You-" His eyes widened when he realised who the girl was "Wait, you should be resting. You're carrying Chat Noir's child, aren't you?" he didn't wait for a response, "Good luck, she will be a special one."Sadly, he shook his head, walking away.

Because she didn't know what was going to happen.

Chat and Silver raced to the hospital, landing on their feet.

"Find Mari." He ordered.

"I'm on it." The cat answered.

"I'll catch Dark Cupid."

Marinette saw spots across her vision. She collapsed against the wall, breathing shallowly. She gasped, holding her stomach.

It was only the child kicking.

But that didn't explain the dizziness she was experiencing.

"Oh God..." In front of her, Chat found her, worry darting in his emerald eyes.

"Marinette, I'm getting you out of here, okay?" He whispered, "forget saving Paris. Your health is more important."

"Wait, Chat..." She had to tell him.

She grabbed his arm.

"It's okay, Mari."

"No, listen-" Black spots covered her vision.

"Shh, shh, Marinette." He soothed.

She felt like screaming.

Why wasn't he listening. She gripped his arm, tightly, staring at him.

"Chat, I'm-" She breathed in, determined to get the sentence out before she passed out. "-I'm pregnant."

(Also, when this story is over, I'll be writing a MariChat fanfic based loosely around the story Legend)


	12. That's My Girl (Part Two)

(By the way, That's my girl is set a few months' after the previous chap.)

Alya looked at Theo, her eyes alight with anger.

"We're doing this. Now." She ordered, crossing her arms. Theo bit his lip, considering the girls' words.

"Maybe not." He replied.

"We're doing this. For Mari. Now put the suit on and let's go. It's not like last time. You'll be a hero if we do this."

He looked at her, his eyes closed.

Finally, he nodded.

"Let's go."

She was delirious, which meant she couldn't possibly be carrying anybody's child.

Could she?

Fear rose in him, and he shook his head, pushing the fear away. After all, what had she said?

Fear makes you stronger.

"Mari, stay with me. Okay?" He whispered, lifting her in his arms.

"O...Okay..." She whispered breathlessly.

"H-How faralong are you?" He asked, hating the slight tremor in his voice. Well.

He thought the child was Nathan's.

"I- A few months." She stammered. "Oh god, Chat, what if the child's born premature? Oh god, I- I'm scared." She shivered violently. Whether the child was his or not, he wasn't going to let Marinette suffer. He looked at her, his expression firm.

"This child isn't going to be born early. You're panicking. Calm down, princess, deep breaths." He told her, calmly breathing in and out himself. "It's normal, okay?"

Chat hated Nathaniel for putting her through this.

"It's your child, Chat, so if anything happens to me, I want you to care for it." She murmured.

Wait.

His child?

The baby was his child?

God, he felt panic rise in him. He hadn't thought about that possibility.

Now you do, he told himself, now you have to care for both of them.

"Nothing is gonna happen to you two." He murmured, "I swear it."

Silver leaped through the window, and landed a few inches away from Marinette.

"Is she okay?" He asked, his eyes on the bluenette, who seemed to struggle to stay awake. "Dark Cupid is on a roll, he's stronger. He's also looking for Marinette, which means she has to get away from here ASAP."

"You stay here with her, Silver, make sure she- and my child- are safe. I'm going to fight Dark Cupid on my own. I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget. You know I keep my word, Silv. Bye, princess. Bye my little kitten." He winked at the girl. She gripped at his suit.

"Come back." She said fiercely. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Her heartbeat increased. "Go save Paris, my hero."

It broke him to go, but he managed.

He walked out the room, looking for Dark Cupid.

He had to protect his family.


	13. That's My Girl (Part Three)

Chat glared at the villain, his eyes narrowed.

"You wanna play dirty?" He asked, his voice low and possessive, "Let's play dirty, Cupid. Nobody touches my girl."

He lunged forward, his fingers holding at the baton, swinging it out the akumatized boy.

"It's all my fault!" She sobbed, falling to her knees, her eyes brimming with tears. "If I had just caught his akuma the first time!"

"Marinette, listen to me. It's not your fault." She looked up at him, her eyes wide, "I watched you, and you aren't a bad person. You made one mistake, Mari, that doesn't shape who you are."

"But if I-"

"Chat is going to be okay."

"No, he's not! If anything happens to him…" She held her stomach.

"Hey, it's not your fault. He'll make it back, I promise." Silver knew, deep down, that this fight would involve a death.

Chat was backed against the wall, his eyes furiously searching for a way out. There was none, he realised, and he'd die. Dark Cupid advanced on him, and he looked at him, smirking cruelly. He buried the knife in Chat's shoulder. He collapsed, screaming.

Marinette heard the scream, her body freezing.


	14. Finale

Chat Noir screamed, pulling the knife out of his shoulder. Marinette shoved past Silver, running into the room.

"Chat!" She screamed, her hands covering her mouth. Silver's arms kept her close to him. She struggled against him, crying.

Dark Cupid laughed cruelly.

"I knew this would be the best way to draw you out." He smirked, turning to face her. Silver scowled.

"Marinette, you have to leave, okay?" He told her, his eyes on the villain. She screamed, looking at him. Chat breathed in slowly, then out, and told himself he'd be fine.

It was a shoulder cut, none of his vital organs would be damaged.

"I'm not leaving you, Chat!" She sobbed. He shook his head, sighing.

"Go, Marinette." He told her, holding his baton defensively.

"No!" She shouted. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she choked on her tears.

"Marinette, come on, it won't hurt to lose your emotions." Dark Cupid cooed, his mouth curved in a smile. She wanted to help him. Chat stood up, his vision blurry. He was going to survive. Marinette depended on his survival. He leaped on to the back of Dark Cupid, who turned around, and he stabbed an arrow in Chat's shoulder, smirking. He shuddered, his mind blurring.

He fought the hate rising in him. He scowled, and then grroaned.

The pain hurt.

"Another arrow and it'll hurt a lot more," He smirked, "I think that I can get another three in your system before your mind shuts down."

"No, I won't hurt her." Marinette looked at him, and she looked at Dark Cupid. He turned to face the girl, and he held another arrow.

Chat shook violently.

No, he wasn't going to hurt her.

Silver pushed Marinette behind him, his eyes wide with fear.

"Dont hurt him. He's never hurt anyone, and she needs someone to father her child. Chat, you're not leaving her." Chat saw Marinette, and made an effort to attack Dark Cupid.

"Marinette, I'm not leaving you." He whispered. Dark Cupid pressed the arrow in to Chat's chest. "Silver, the... akuma's in the pin." He answered, his voice weak.

"Gotcha, Chat." Silver Heart pulled out his sword, and slashed at the sash on Dark Cupid. He brokethe pin. Marinette shuddered.

She had to transform.

As soon as possible.

Marinette glanced at Tikki.

"Tikki, spots on." She ordered.

Ladybug swung in. Her stomach was prominently larger than Ladybug's normal weight, but Silver pretended not to notice.

She caught the akuma, sighing.

Alya and Theo looked at each other, their expressions' keen and eager. They looked at the warehouse, smiling.

"We can get dirt on HM, Theo." Alya grinned.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Get as many pics as you can of the contents in that warehouse, kay?" She said, "Let's go."

The doctors.

Marinette hated them secretly.

Dr Martin, Chat's doctor, met her outside his room.

"His condition is stable." He said, "but, I'm sorry, Marinette, in order to do so, we had to operate on his brain. His body didn't respond well to the operation, and his body has shut down."

"Which means what, exactly?" She asked.

"Chat Noir is in a coma."

END OF BOOK ONE


End file.
